


Same color (different shade)

by Doglovingfanfreak



Series: Baby now that we've fallen, (you've forgotten how we flew) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Different friends and choices, Gayness, More focus on the trauma of the isle, Multi, PTSD, Past, also fluff and fun, because fuck you that's why, isle - Freeform, jay kinda hates him too, rivalry between mal and my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doglovingfanfreak/pseuds/Doglovingfanfreak
Summary: The 5th kid Ben chooses is a popular au and I want to try it for myself.Thomas is the son of Pitch Black. He hates quite a few things in life but his top three include; Jay son of Jafar, His father Pitch, and the kingdom on the horizon filled with hero upon hero. When Tom, along with jay and his friends, gets an invitation to Auradon he could absolutely not be anymore unhappy. Until he learns Mal is invited.I'm a dick but the next chapter is like half written don't worryHades help him.Ps. My first language isn't English and I have no beta. I have been speaking it since I was two though so give me a shot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 5 hours writing and editing this.

Ok, let’s start from the beginning.  
Let me tell you a story you haven’t heard before, well you think you have but you haven’t. My name is Tom Black. I’m the son of, you guessed it, Pitch Black, or as you probably know him, the boogie man. This is the part where you say, “Hey wait a minute he’s not real!” or if you haven’t been living under a rock, “Hey wait a minute he doesn’t like kids why would he have one?” Well, you’re definitely right about the first part but you’re obviously confused so let me explain.

30 years ago, my father was stopped from turning all the belief in the world to fear, by a group of people, called the guardians. Now they didn’t just stop my father. They completely flipped the spectrum. The rising encounters with magic in the kingdoms made people willing to take a closer look at old stories. In the end, instead of there being no more belief in left in the children of the world, even adults started getting back memories of their younger days and, belief spread like a wildfire during the dry season.

Now around this time very many people had recently encountered what they liked to call villains. Most were defeated as soon as they popped up, like Cruella De Ville and Clayton whatever-his-last-name-is, but some, some weren’t just bad, they were evil. They were the people who had the delusions of grandeur and knew how to turn them into reality. They were the ones who had the proper motivations for wanting to hurt people.

It was a horrible time for the kingdoms, but alas they all made it through. Each prevailing over their respective villains... and each at a complete loss over what to do with them.

Everyone was scared, they knew their prisons couldn’t hold forever. They knew their individual kingdoms were too worn out from battle to put up much of a fight if another strong villain should make themselves known. Worst of all, they knew that there would be more who would follow in the footsteps of the wrongdoers.

Terrified of what might be the kingdoms came together and formed the United States of Auradon. They joined their kings and queens as a council and as the man with enough insight, experience and courage to suggest the idea- Adam, the beast turned man- was elected king. 

Although the kingdom was now once again strong enough to handle a fight, the heroes still fretted over what to make of the prison situation. They debated for 3 months and, eventually, King Beast, having heard all the opinions from his fellow leaders, suggested something that, at the time, was an ingenious idea.

They created The Isle of The Lost, a living hell of an island with a magical barrier that absorbed all the magic in and around it, and threw the villains there, leaving them virtually powerless. This is where I come in.

My parents had been on the isle a year before they met. My father was feared yes but since belief in the boogieman had only reached most of the villains about 2 years prior; he wasn’t top dog by any means. My mother was Red Riding Hood, also known as The Big Bad Wolf. They met at a bar, both brooding over their loss of status and both looking for someone to align themselves with for protection.

They made the perfect pair and whoever couldn’t be swayed by my mother’s strength would quickly be swayed by my father’s ability to fill them with fear. An alliance soon became so much more and 3 years after the isle was born, I was too.

Like I said before, the isle is hell on earth but it’s easy to understand, and if you know the rules, you might just survive. 

1\. Don’t show weakness. The barrier might keep you from dying, but it won’t stop your pain if you make yourself a target.  
2\. Get strong, get fast, or get friends.   
3\. Don’t trust anyone, not even your gang.

There are 7 gangs on the isle, The small ones; the Owls, the Weeds, the Nightmares and The Other Side, and the top dogs.  
The Dragons, The Sharks and The Wolves.

The Sharks are led by Uma, the daughter of Ursula. They’re a crew of pirates whose territory is limited to the coast and docks on the east side of the island. They have the first pick when the barges roll in. They fight for survival and will usually go directly for the kill, leaving their opponent to regenerate right where they fall.

The Dragons are led by Mal, Maleficent’s daughter. Her gang isn’t limited to anywhere, even if her main territory is the south-west corner. They’re widely feared and even if they don’t have the first pick of the barges, they still get what they need, whether they claim it first or not. They fight for power, challenge them, and they’ll make sure people know you lost. Whether they have to drag your temporarily dead body across the isle to do it.

Then there are the Wolves, this is my gang. Being born slightly faster and stronger than my peers, and also being half fear-inducing monster, makes me an undesirable opponent to most. Which has the bonus of making me the undisputed leader. My people get what they need; however they please. Some get to the barges early, but most just take what they need afterwards. We rarely kill. We rarely need to.

This is life, at least it was. Until the bloody soon-to-be boy king had to go sending around letters inviting people off the isle. Until my father told me to go and bring the barrier down. Until I got in a stretched out car with my fiercest rivals and their 2 newest members to complete an almost impossible task.

Hades help me; it can’t get worse.


	2. Same instructions, different people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck.
> 
> Anyway Tom gets revenge and then the news

Waking up before dawn was not a new experience for Tom, but he had to admit the alarm blaring outside his window without mercy was pissing him off.  
Too awake now to stay in bed Tom sluggishly rolled off the lumpy mattress and climbed out the window to shut the thing up. He rolled his shoulders and stretched as he looked for the offending device.  
As soon as he finally turned it off <s>smashed it to pieces</s> his head, which had previously been screaming along with the alarm, settled to a sharp ache. 

Having completed his mission he slipped back into his room and slowly started getting ready for the day. He pulled a black shirt over his head and suppressed a wince as he felt his stomach muscles protest. Not dwelling on the pain he threw on a pair of jeans and his leather jacket and started looking for his boots.  
His memory served him correct and he found them under his bed and put them on along with a pair of socks, and headed back to the window where he could see the sun had already started rising.

This time when he left he didn't turn back but rather went down the fire escape. As he got to the bottom rung he jumped the last few feet to the ground and landed in a crouch. Suddenly his body felt faint forcing him to hold the position wait for it to pass.

\---

_People dancing around the fire- the Faciliers juggling fire- fire everywhereblazinge- music- is that Harriet slipping away with Junior?- everyone is glowing. Am I glowing? Why are we glowing? Is it because of the fire?- James is breathing fire. Am i breathing fire? I feel like I'm on fire is that just cause of the jack?- Who's singing? Is that Ursula's kid? Wow she grew up.- Where did James go- Who's that? That's not James. Claudine? I didn't know she was allowed to come to parties. Should she be dancing like that? I like her dancing like that I want to dance with her.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

\---

It was seconds before he stood up but it still felt too long and he wondered if he should go back to his room and just sleep it off. It was a fun thought to entertain but he had a small mission to attend to, a quest per se. 

Tom slipped through town turning corners and passing only a few people as he walked the familiar way to the market. It took him about 20 minutes and by the time he got there he was well and thoroughly hungry.

As he walked down the main road he angled himself to the stalls on the left and timed his walk to make him collide with the man heading passed him, by a food stand. The man was big, <s>brace yourself</s> but looked like he had somewhere to be <s>don't</s> he wouldn't stop for an accidental bump. 

Soon he was a few steps away <s>don't look at him, keep your face neutral, don't react</s> and went for it.  
The man bumped into his shoulder and sent a wave of pain rushing through Tom's arm and chest. 

\---

_Too many people- it smells like alcohol. Too much.- gotta get to Claudine- who just pushed me? Did I trip? James, it was James. Who cares?- Where'd she go? There! She's right there,?- is that Harry? Why is he dancing with her? Doesn't matter I'm cutting in.- wow, she looks good. Her father wouldn't let her out like that, musta snuck out. Atta girl- Harry ain't got nothing on me. Come a little closer I won't bite yet- those eyes are going to be the death of me___

_ __ _

_ __ _

\---

Tom didn't falter. <s>don't start anything, don't give anything away</s> He turned a little and subtly swept the opposite arm over the table snatching a muffin. The man yelled a quick curse at him but kept walking as expected. Tom followed the man's lead and kept going. He had a meeting to keep. 

He had always both loved and loathed the market place. On one hand, it was a safe place; you could easily blend into the crowd or pull a trick like he just had. On the other, you could quickly be turned into the center of attention... no one is safe as the center of attention.

Shaking the thought from his head he continued down the road then took a turn down an adjacent street. Being right next to the market it was a busy street many people liked living here, if only for the easy access to resources. 

He scanned the street as he walked noticing all the familiar sights of the morning after a big party. A few merchants, that had wandered down the road, subtly being pickpocketed. A few drunks passed out in an alley, with a few more barley able to be spotted on the roof of the adjoined building. And Harriet leaving the Gaston house. He almost stopped at that, Junior might be attractive but Harriet usually only went for guys who could actually pass Evil Schemes 101, even then neither were known to break the rules. Tom suppressed a grin, 'Lucky bastard'.

\---

_He's pinning her against the wall.- Her arms snake around his neck.- He's picking her up- Her legs wrap around him.- His lips on her collar.- her hands in his hair.- she's his tonight.- or is he hers. He doesn't know.- Their mouths fit perfectly together.- Good. This feels good.- someone's pulling him away.- he's on the ground. How did he get on the ground? <s>stay the hell away from Claudine fuck boy<s> He can't get up. Why can't he get up? Someone's stepping on his back.- Then a kick.- One, two, three- His side is on fire.- can't breathe can't breathe.- Sharp pain in his head.- Darkness.__</s></s>_

<s> <s></s> </s>

<s> <s></s> </s>

_ __ _

_ __ _

\---

He shook his head, went up 3 steps and knocked on the door. 3-4-2.  
After a few minutes the door opened to reveal his hungover, confused lieutenant and his partner.  
"Tom?" The confusion quickly turned to irritation. "What the Fuck are you doing at my door this early, do I look like I want to be up this early? I've got company dude whatever it is it can wai- What happened to your face?

Tom smiled at his second in command's whiplashing emotions. "Ahh just Frollo's boy and a few of his buddies. I think it's time to repay the favor, don't you?"

Jake's eyes lit up and he flashed Tom a grin. "Now that I can do early in the morning."

\---

** A few hours later **

\---

As Tom walked away from the ambush scene he felt his mood improve. Yes his entire body was screaming for a break and yes he felt like he could throw up or pass out any moment, but at least he'd made sure that his cockblocking attackers felt the same. 'That's what you get when you break the rules' his mind supplied.

Apparently life felt his day was going too well because no sooner than he had thought this he was grabbed by a man almost twice his size.  
"Maleficent wants to see you," he growled.  
"What about?'  
"You'll find out when you get there, now shut up and get walking, or am I gonna have tah drag ya."

Tom glared, "That won't be necessary." He said.  
The man shoved him in reply and he clenched his jaw. 'That's what you get when you break the rules.' His mind supplied again with less satisfaction. 

He and the man kept a decent pace, and silence, all the way to the castle. It wasn't hard considering he didn't exactly want to be in this situation in the first place.  
Either way, they were there almost too quickly and despite all his senses begging him to run he entered and made his way to the throne room where he knew she'd be.

He stood still when he saw her and cleared his throat to draw her attention.  
"Finally!" She exclaimed "I was beginning to think you had lost your way. Oh, come now, come. We have MUCH to discuss." 

He frowned, her excited tone never bode well for anyone. "What's this about Maleficent?"  
"Oh haven't you heard dear? The prince has decreed that five children from the isle be sent over to Auradon." She stepped closer to him "And you're one."

Tom felt his heart sink. "Auradon? Wh-why would they-"  
Maleficent cut him off sharply."It doesn't matter _why_ but they _are_ and that's what's really important."  
He quickly nodded and composed himself. "Right, who else will be going?"  
He'd never admit it but the glint that appeared in her eyes following that question scared him to no end. "Why just a few locals. Evil queen's daughter, the De Ville boy. Oh! And Jay and Mal."

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Tom felt like he couldn't breathe but made certain not to show it. "What would you have me do?" He asked, voice low.  
She Smiled and brought up a hand to trace his jaw, "The others have been instructed to bring back the wand, but you know how Jay and Mal are so easily-"  
It was he who cut her off this time. "What would you have me do?" He asked more forcefully.

She stared at him for a moment removing her hand. "Impatient today are we? Fine, make sure Mal completes her task. No matter what."  
"Why would I do that?"  
Her smile fell away completely and her voice hardened. "Because if she fails I'll have no other choice than to confront the fact that she is _in fact_ disposable."

_ __ _

_ __ _

Tom felt like he'd been punched in the gut multiple times. Well he had but still. "Understood." He whispered. "May I leave?"  
Her smile returned, "Why of course, you need to pack. You leave tomorrow after all."

He turned to leave but was stopped by her voice one last time.  
"Oh, and in case you get any ideas. They will eventually send you back. Whether you're just to bad, or they are. They will, eventually."

With that, he left. 

\---

He made his way home quickly after that. Her words repeating in his brain.  
He wasn't stupid, he knew she was right. He knew that there would eventually be a reckoning, what he couldn't figure out was why she even thought they'd back out.

If anyone hated Auradon it was the isle kids. And if anyone hated the isle kids it would be Auradon. 'It's probably just a ploy to get us alone and vulnerable anyway, wipe out the young to exterminate the species.' he thought. <s>just like dad taught</s> Pushing the thoughts from his mind he hurried home. 

When he eventually got to the fire escape he was suddenly confronted with a new problem. After the straining day he had had, he could barely lift his arms let alone reach up to the bottom rung of the rusty ladder and pull himself up.

This left him with two options. Go through the front door, or face the rest of the day. Unfortunately, though he would much rather just go the fuck to sleep, so he made the walk around to the front door.

As soon as he entered he was stopped by the sight of his father sitting at the little round table in the door between the kitchen and living room. Hesitantly he moved to the stairs but was stopped again after a few steps, this time by his father's voice.

"Thomas." He said simply  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Have you heard the news?"  
"Yeah"  
His father stood up. "Good, then you know what an opportunity this is.  
Tom raised his chin. "What would you have me do?"

His father turned to him, "Remember impressions are _everything_. _Influence_ is everything. Tone, posture, expressions. _Everything_ affects impression. Make them love you, make them respect you. Once you have that they'll listen to you, then get me off this damn island."

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Tom swallowed, "Of course."  
Pitch looked him over once then turned away again then turned back and threw something to Tom.  
"This was your mother's," he said, "It helped her control her wolf outside the barrier, it'll keep you in control of your wolf as long as you keep it on and stay control your emotions. People don't trust a violent man, so wait a moment after you leave the barrier to heal your face before you put it on. Don't let me down"

Tom nodded and took his father's turning back to his seat as a sign to leave.  
Except he didn't exactly feel like being in the house anymore. He turned on his heel and walked out, taking a few steps out the door before breaking into a run and after a while a full sprint in the direction of a hideout.

His head was spinning with the day's events and he honestly just wanted to go somewhere he could be alone for a moment. It took him a while to get there and the run calmed him enough to think straight for a few moments.

He quickly thanked this body for sending him to the hideout as he realized that he had a bunch of things he needed to pack stored there. As he did that he found himself going back over the day's events. The more he thought the more he found them actually hitting him. A quiet rage built up in him and when he finished packing everything he wanted, he felt it boil over.

He put the bag down near the door and started pacing. His thoughts ran wild and he lost all focus.  
If the room was completely destroyed by the time he got back to his senses enough to go home and pack everything there, well no one would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all like this. Sorry it took so long.  
Let me know what you think in the comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
